dablockfandomcom-20200214-history
Over (Drake Song)
Lyrics - Chorus I know way too many people here right now that I didnt know last year who the f-ck are yall I swear it feels like the last few nights weve been everywhere and back but I just cant remember it all what am I doing, what am I doing oh yeah thats right, Im doing me, Im doing me Im living life right now man and this what Im do til its over til its over, its far from over 1 (alright) bottles on me long as Im a drink it never drop the ball, f-ck yall thinking making sure the young money ship is never sinking bout to set it off in this b-tch Jada Pinkett I shouldnt have drove, tell me how Im getting home you too fine to be laying down in bed alone I can teach you how to speak my language Rosetta stone I swear this life is like the sweetest thing Ive ever known got to go thriller Mike Jackson on these n-ggas all I need is a f-cking red jackets with some zippers super good smidoke a package of the swishas I did it over night, it couldnt happen any quicker yall know them, but f-ck it me either but point the biggest skeptic out Ill make them a believer it wouldnt be the first time Ive done it throwing hundreds when I should be throwing ones b-tch I run it ahh, Chorus I know way too many people here right now that I didnt know last year who the f-ck are yall I swear it feels like the last few nights weve been everywhere and back but I just cant remember it all what am I doing, what am I doing oh yeah thats right, Im doing me, Im doing me Im living life right now man and this what Im do til its over til its over, its far from over 2 Uhhh, one thing bout music when it hits you feel no pain and I swear I got this sh-t that makes these b-tches go insane so they tell me that they love me I know better than that its just game its just what comes from fame and Im ready for that Im just saying I really cant complain, everything is kosher two thumbs up, ebert and roeper I really cant see the end getting any closer but Ill probably still be the man when everything is over so Im riding through the city with my high beams on can you see me can you see me get your visine on yall just do not fit the picture turn your widescreen on if you thinking Imma quit before I die dream on man they treat me like a legend am I really this cold Im really too young to be felling this old its about time you admit it who you kidding man nobodys ever done it like I did it ahh Chorus I know way too many people here right now that I didnt know last year who the f-ck are yall I swear it feels like the last few nights weve been everywhere and back but I just cant remember it all what am I doing, what am I doing oh yeah thats right, Im doing me, Im doing me Im living life right now man and this what Im do til its over til its over, its far from over Category:Drake Singles Category:Singles Category:Rap Singles